Gotg Vol2 (Happilly Ever After)
by Maleficent465
Summary: So this is my idea of the end of the movie and after that.Hope you like it. P.S:I do not own any of the characters,Marvel does. Beyyy
1. chapter 1

A/N:This takes place during the end of the movie.What happens when Rocket tasers

Gamora and Peter comes back with Yondu's dead body and sees her on the ground unconcious.

Peter's POV*

 _'Noooooo,please don't go Yondu!_ **'Thats all I could think about as I held his dead body in my** **arms.I saw light behind us and knew it was either the Ravegers or my friends.I was happy that it was my friends and not the Ravegers.I was suddenly being sucked into the ship.The hatch opened and in I went with my father's(more like step dad)dead body into the ship.I was happy to see them,but when I asked where Gamora was they moved to the side and there on the cold floor I saw my best friend's unconcious body.I started to panic before I heard Rockets voice from behind me.**

 **"She is okay Quill** , **I just tased her."he said calmly.**

 **"What?!?!Why!?!"**

 **"She wanted to come down and save you.I just couldn't let her die as well."**

 **"As well?"I asked the rodent confused.**

 **"We tough you didn't make it."he explained.**

 **"Well then...Thanks!"**

 **"Thanks?"he asked confused this time.**

 **"I if it weren't for you she would be dead."I explained .**

 **"Peter!!!"Drax shouted as he came down stairs.**

 **"Hey Drax."I said happy to see him.**

 **A/N:Hey guys hope you liked this first chapter.This is my first story,so sorry if it isn't the best.Love you guys!**


	2. Waking Up

Gamora's POV*

 _The last thing I remember is shouting at Rocket and getting ready to go back for Peter_

 _then it all went black.I star to wake up and see blurry figures._

 _"Peter?"I asked quietly_

 _"Yes,it's me Mora.Im here and okay."he said calmly._

 _"I'm glad your okay."I said and smiled at him.Suddenly I was in the air._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Well we gotta get you on your bed.You've been lying on the floor for the past 3hours."_

 _"Where are the others?"_

 _"They are in the Chill-room."_

 _"Ohh..Okay."_

 _I don't realise that we are in my room on the new ship.Peter has picked the room opposite mine.He put me on the bed and sat next to me._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine."_

 _"Do want to go down.I think the others are preparing Yondu's..."he said sadly and looked down._

 _"Yeah let's go help them."I give him a reassuring smile.We go down and every one looks very depresed._

 _"Glad to see you're awayke_ Sleeping Beauty."


	3. Fun at the Lakes part1

Peter's POV*

'What has he done !' I **knew this was his end.Last time someone called Gamora** _'Beauty'_ **it** **didn't end well for them.**

 _"Don't call me that,Rocket."_ **is all she said.Rocket looked relieved that she didn't attack him.**

"Okay.Whatever you say. **he said,but with no sarcasm in his voice.**

 ** _So where we headed to Captain."_we all turned to Kraglin and then to eachother.**

 _"I have an Idea!"shouted a very happy Gamora._

 _"Set coordinates to Xandar Outcasts."_

 **"Why does that sound femiliar?"I was very confused.**

 _You'll see."_ **she WINKED at me!What the hell?!?**

 ***Gamora's POV***

 _I wanted to take the boys and Mantis and Nebula to a very special place.(That's the place where they first did something fun together)I was excited,the others were just confused._

 ***Time skip(to the destination)***

 _"Okay guys,nearly done."_

Why do we need to wear blindfolds?"asked Peter curiously .

 _You'll see when we get there...We are here!Take your blingfolds off."I instructed them.It is the same as when we first came here 2years ago._

 **The enchanted lakes!"** _said Rocket.He looked happy._

 **"Okay everybody go get your bikkinis on!"** _shouted Peter and we all raced to our rooms._

 **"Wow...Gam you look...wow!"he blurted out before checking me OUT!**

 _"Stop staring Quill!You're gonna drool all over your chair."I joked just to lighten the mood._

 **"I just can't help it.I have an amazing GirlFriend."**

 _"Yeah,you do."I said and smirked at him.He came closer and...KISSED ME.I kissed back,but before it turned into something more Rockets voice echoed throug the room._

 **"Come on love-birds everybody is waiting for you two ."**

 **"Okay you go out.I need to grab somethingfrom my room."**

 _"Okay"_

 _"Hey Nebula come here for a sec."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Here you go."I said as I handed her the thing that Rocket made for her._

 _"What is this?"_

 _"It's so you can go in the water."_

 _"Oh..Thanks." she said and gave me a hug._

 _ **A/N:Sorry for the short chapters I just don't have that much time, but I promise you will get at least three chapters every week.Hope you enjoyed this third chapter.**_

 _ **Love you guys.BEYYYY!?!?**_


End file.
